1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a food storage apparatus, and more particularly, to a refrigerator capable of efficiently maintaining target temperatures in multiple different food storing chambers.
2. Background
A representative example of widely used food storage apparatuses is a refrigerator like the one shown in FIG. 1. Generally, a refrigerator includes a freezing compartment 20 and a refrigerating compartment 10. The refrigerating compartment 10 is kept at a temperature of approximately 3° C. to 4° C., to keep food and vegetables fresh for a long time. The freezing compartment 20 is kept at a sub-zero temperature, to keep food, meat, etc., in a frozen state. A refrigerator usually includes at least one evaporator that supplies cold air into the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment, selectively or simultaneously.
As will be understood, if the amount of food to be kept in a chilled state exceeds a predetermined capacity of the refrigerating compartment, the food cannot be efficiently kept in the chilled state. Similarly, if the amount of food to be kept in a frozen state exceeds a predetermined capacity of the freezing compartment, the food cannot be efficiently kept in the frozen state.